Unrequited Love
by edluver09
Summary: Bella has to deal with unrequited love and losing something she never really had. Based on something that happened to me personally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on something that happened to me last night. And to try and get my feelings out I wrote this story. Hope you like it.**

"_**I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had." ~From the television show The Wonder Years**_

_**"...unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before." — Elle Newmark (The Book of Unholy Mischief)**_

Walking out of yet another random guys house, I couldn't help but think about what brought me to this point.

Her_ stupid comment on _his _stupid page. _I thought bitterly to myself. _The only reason that I'm acting out is because of _him_. _Tears slowly crept down my face and I angrily brushed them away. I was done crying over him. _Keep telling yourself that_.

"Go away." I mumbled in the air to myself. I reached my car parked a couple blocks away and slipped in. The drive to my house was filled with silence.

When I got home, I saw that both Rosalie and Alice's cars were there and sighed. I was hoping they'd be with Emmett and Jasper and that I could avoid the lecture that was bound to happen when I got inside.

I got out of my car slowly and made my way to the door just as slowly. I stuck my key in the door and unlocked it. Before opening it, I took a breathe and slowly released it. I was preparing myself for Rose and Alice.

Slowly opening the door, I looked around the living room and saw no one. I knew it wasn't safe though and as I made my way to my bedroom, my thoughts were confirmed. Alice and Rose were sitting outside my door. I stopped where I stood in the hallway.

"Hey." I said lamely. It was pointless to try and make small talk. I knew what was coming and I couldn't avoid it.

"Don't hey us." Rose glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead where I stood.

"Where were you last night?" Alice questioned. She didn't look as deadly as Rose, but I knew if I made the wrong move, she would be.

Knowing I couldn't avoid the lecture, I answered honestly. "I was with some dude I meet at the party." Rose's glare just got worse, while Alice sighed.

"You can't keep doing this Bella." Alice said.

"And why in the hell not?" I questioned.

I could see that Alice was going to speak, but Rose beat her to the punch. "Because what you're doing makes you a whore." The last word held so much venom, I was actually taken aback. Rose was blunt, and I knew this, but she had never been this vicious towards me. Not matter how true her statement was.

"Rose." Alice glared at our friend. "That's not what Bella needs right now."

"Don't try and sugarcoat this Alice. That's exactly what she needs right now." Rose glared right back.

"Actually, what I need right now is to shower, so if you'll excuse me." I said and attempted to get by them. But of course they didn't let me pass. They both jumped up to block my path.

"No. You stop right now and listen to me." Now it was Alice's turn to glare at me. "You need to cut this shit out. It's not healthy."

Now it was my turn to glare at her. "I think it's perfectly healthy."

"Whoring yourself out to guys doesn't help you get over him Bella. He doesn't even live this same state as you and you're letting him get to you." Rose hissed.

"Who says I'm trying to get over him? Can't I just be having fun?" I questioned her. And blatantly ignoring the "out of state" comment.

Rose glared at me for a moment longer before turning towards Alice. "Fuck this Alice. She doesn't want our help. I'm out of here." And with that Rose walked away.

Alice just looked at me. "What happened to you Bella?"

I couldn't help the laugh that left me lips. "_He" _I hissed his name"happened Alice. It's all his fucking fault. Now if you'll excuse me."

Surprisingly Alice stepped out of my way. I made my way past her and was about to close my door when she spoke.

"We're just trying to help Bella." She said with a deflated tone.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine." And with that I closed the door and then threw myself on my bed. In all honesty, I knew they were right. Deciding to ignore what they said before, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stripped out of my clothes and got into the already waiting hot shower. I spent the whole shower just relaxing and not thinking. By the time I step out and wrap myself in a towel, my mind starts to wonder. Before I get dressed I turn on my laptop.

After dressing I sat on my bed and pulled up Facebook. I knew what I was about to do would kill me a little more inside, but I still did it away. I logged in and then went to my friends list. I quickly typed in his name and then clicked on his page. Scrolling down, I didn't stop until I found the comment that broke my heart.

************************Flashback 6 weeks before***************************

"_Alice, he hasn't texted me back." I complained to one of my best friends. _

_We were currently sitting on the couch, watching cheesy 80's movies and have a girls night._

"_Maybe's he just busy." She tried to reason but I wasn't buying it._

"_There has to be something else. I've texted him before when he was busy, and he got back to me. Granted to took a few hours, but he replied. He's just outright ignoring me now."_

_At that moment, my other best friend Rose walked into the living with the Vodka. _

"_Ok, Bella, listen up. You need to chill out and relax. It's been what, like a day, and you're acting crazy. Now, let's forget about him for the next few hours." And with that Rose handed me the bottle of alcohol and I took a big drink. It burned my throat going down, but I didn't care._

"_Alright. The party can start now." Rose smiled after her comment. Alice just giggled and started the movie._

_The next few hours, we ate, drank, and watched movies. It was a great time, but when Alice and Rose decided to call it quits, I knew that my thoughts about Edward weren't going to stay away._

_I went back to my room and got on Facebook. After checking on games I was playing and looking at other friends posts, I finally went to Edward's page determined to figure out why he was ignoring me. _

_I scrolled his page looking at his posts and posts by his other friends until one caught my attention. My gut was telling me to ignore it, but I just couldn't._

**Tanya Denali**

Hey babe, I haven't seen you, since you've been busy and what not. Just call me when you get the chance. I've missed seeing your face 3 August 30 at 6:07 pm

_My mind was racing. Did he get a girlfriend and not tell me? Now I was really determined to figure out what happened. The date matched up to when the first ignored text was sent. _

_I clicked on Tanya's name and was taken to her page. Her profile picture was just a head shot, but I could see that she was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes. I studied the picture for a moment before looking to see if her wall was blocked. Luckily for me it wasn't and I clicked on it. I scrolled down to see if I saw anything unusual. At first I didn't, but when I was making my back up, I saw a post. It was from a member of his band._

**Demetri Volturi**

So, Edward's here with me, and he won't shut up about you! September 2 at 8:35 pm

**Tanya Denali**

You and Edward should come pick me up. I want to see him! September 2 at 8:37 pm

**Demetri Volturi**

Haha, I'll let him know you miss his face. September 2 at 8:40 pm

**Tanya Denali**

Thank you! Oh, and what has he been telling you? Are they all good things? I promise I won't tell him :P September 2 at 8:41 pm

_I reread that post, at least 10 times, and each time my hear broke a little more. I decided to check to see if either one of them had "in a relationship". Neither one did, but the way Tanya talked to Edward proved there was something there._

So that's why he's been ignoring me_. I thought to myself._ He got a girlfriend and instead of telling me he just ignored me.

_That night, I cried myself to sleep. It hurt that he didn't even try to be my friend now that he had a girl. _

_******************************End flashback******************************_

The next morning after the whole Facebook ordeal, I woke up miserable and with no self-confidence.

As I sat here on the bed, still wrapped in my towel, and I couldn't help the tears that started to fall from the memories of six weeks ago.

Before I knew it, I was full on sobbing. My heart belonged to Edward but he didn't belong to me. I had lost something that wasn't even mine to being with and that's what made everything hurt that much more.

**Man, that was actually kinda hard to write, but I managed to do it. I feel ****like there could be a couple more chapters just to help clarify some things. Review and let me know if I should do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****_**Re-up*12-12-11 I was going through this when I was starting to write the 3**__**rd**__** chapter and decided to fix it where necessary. **_**My best friend read the first chapter and said it made her sad. That actually made me way happy. Since the whole reason I wrote it WAS to get rid of the sadness I was feeling. Glad it came through.**

**Here's the chapter of how they met**

1 year before

"Hurry the hell up Alice." I screamed down the hall that way Alice could hear me in her bathroom. If I didn't love her so much, because she's one of my best friends, I would've killed her already.

"What is she doing in there?" I questioned my other best friend Rose, who was sitting on the couch with me.

"Make-up, hair, changing clothes. I don't really know. You know Alice." She said dismissively waving her hand.

"But I purposely gave her the wrong time, that way we'd actually be on time. And she managed to still be late." I groaned. The three of us were on our way to a concert that started at 7:30. Knowing Alice like I did, I told her to be ready by 6, knowing she'd really be done by 7 and we'd get there in time, but she'd somehow still been late.

"Alice is Alice." Rose replied with a shrug.

"If she doesn't get out here in 10 minutes, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Alice cut in.

"Leave you here." I replied.

"No you wouldn't have." She giggled.

"Yes I would have." I argued.

"Hey, dumb and dumber. Let's not start arguing and let's getting going instead." Rose said standing by the door. I hadn't even noticed that she stood up from the couch, let alone move to the door.

"You're right Rose." I said and walked to the door. "We're already late, somehow, I might add."

"Bella, you know I can't leave the house without making sure that I look presentable."

I was about to open my mouth and come up with some sarcastic remark but Rose glared at me so I bit my tongue. I grabbed my stuff, opened the door and walked out with Rose and Alice following close behind.

We got into the car, me in the driver seat, Rose is the passenger and Alice in the back, and drove off. It took us a good 20 minutes before we arrived. That meant we were 40 minutes late. Alice better hope that we didn't miss the band I came to see, because if we did, Rose would be visiting me and jail and Alice in the cemetery.

We pulled into the venue's parking lot and got out.

"Alice," I called out as we started to walk to the door "if we missed the band I wanted to see, you better hope Rose will visit you in the cemetery."

"Relax Bella. I'm sure you'll get to see them." Alice said with confidence.

-2 hours later-

"I'm sure you'll get to see them." I mimicked Alice. "Yeah, because hearing one and a half songs is totally the same thing as hearing all their songs. I should just kill you now."

"I said I was sorry Bella." Alice said. It was now the end of the concert and I was ready to ring her neck. Not only did I basically miss the band I came here to see, but she refused to let me go meet them after they got of stage. She wanted all of us to be together and not get lost and possibly kidnapped. Her words not mine.

"Whatever Alice." I mumbled.

"Come on guys. Cheer the hell up! Let's go meet some band guys." Rose said and started to pull Alice and I by our hands.

"You don't want to meet anyone but that big, burly bass player." I replied.

Rose's reply was a big grin as she kept pulling us towards the bands hanging out buy the merch table. When we finally reached the guy she was looking for, she dropped our hands and walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said and stuck her hand, and chest, out. It didn't go unnoticed by the guy either because I saw his eyes go down for a split second.

"Emmett." He replied shaking her hand and smiling.

Rose smiled. "I really liked your band. You guys from around here?"

"Seattle."

"Why haven't I ever seen you play before?"

"We just started up. This is barely our third show."

Again, Rose smiled and it seemed that she forgot about us. Before Rose could respond I cleared my throat.

"Oops. Sorry guys." Rose said with smiled. I glared because I knew that she really didn't mean it. "Emmett, these are my best friends Bella and Alice."

"I'm Alice." Alice said stepping forward.

"And that leaves me." I smiled. "Bella."

"Nice to meet you ladies." He smiled and that's when I noticed his dimples. They definitely made him cuter. "Did you guys like our set?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Not as much as Rose did." Alice replied with a wide smile. I started laughing and turned towards Rose. She was glaring at Alice, but there was also a small blush. Not that it was weird for Rose to blush, it just didn't happen often.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"Oh, she likes you so much she wa-" And with that I slapped my hand over Alice's mouth.

"We'll just be going now." I said. Keeping my hand over Alice's mouth I turned so Alice's back was pressed against me and I made her move forward. Once we were away from them I removed my hand from her mouth and turned her around.

Alice glared at me. "What was that for?"

"Were you or were you not going to tell Emmett that Rose wanted to jump his bones?" I questioned.

"I was just trying to help." She protested.

"You thought it was helping but you would've just embarrassed her instead."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She must've figured out that I was right and that made me smile. Much like Rose's blush, me being right and not Alice was a rare occurance.

"Oh hey. Isn't that the guy you liked?" Alice said pointing.

"Put your finger down!" I said but looked to where she was pointing. And sure enough there he was. He was the drummer of the band I came to see but missed. He was talking to some other fans and was laughing. His smile was magnificent and his laughter contagious. It just made me want to laugh along with him.

"Let's go talk to him." And Alice took off in his direction. For a brief moment I thought about not following her but then realized what almost happened with Rose and followed her.

I noticed that he was already talking to a group of girls, so I stupidly thought that would deter Alice. I was so very wrong.

"Hello." Alice said pushing her way through to make herself known. I stopped behind the group and just stood there watching Alice. "I'm Alice."

Edward chuckled. "Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Alice said.

"Same." Edward replied.

"Let me introduce you to my friend." Alice said looking for me. I really tried to hide and blend into the group, but Alice knew me so well, she found me anyways. She pulled me through a couple a girls, who glared at Alice thankfully. "This is Bella."

Edward smiled "Hi Bella."

"Hi." I replied with a smile of my own.

"How'd you girls like the show?"

"I liked the bands that I WAS able to see." As I said as I turned towards Alice. I was happy to see that she looked sheepish.

"I said I was sorry." Alice mumbled.

"What happened?" Edward question. And with that Alice launched into her tale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Alice told Edward what had happened, we started to talk about random things. He was a nice guy and I was somehow able to hold a conversation with him. There was just something about him that I was drawn too.

"And that's what happened when Bella went to her first frat party." Ah yes, that's why I started to ogle Edward in the first place. Alice launched herself into a tale that would embarrass me any given day, even two years later; which it did.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you Bella." Edward said. I could see that he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh." I told him and he did. Full on belly moving laughter. At that point I pulled out my to check the time and saw that it was almost midnight I really needed to get back to study.

"Alice, I hate to break up your "embarrass Bella time" but it's almost midnight and I still have to study for a test I have tomorrow."

"Oh alright. We can go. Let's go find Rose. It was nice talking to you Edward." Alice waved and started to walk away.

"Bye Edward." Was all I said and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait." Edward called out. I stopped and turned around. "Before you go, do you think I could get your number?"

My eyes widened at his question and I was in shock. I don't get asked for my number very often and especially by a hot guy that I actually like. I must've been taking too long to think because Edward spoke again.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate. We hardly know each other. I'll just leave now."

And it was in that moment that my mouth decided to work. "No wait. I was just shocked. I don't get asked that very often."

"Really?" Edward questioned.

"Not really. And when I do, it's by guys I don't really like."

Edward smirked at my answer and pulled out his phone. "Here, put your number in and I'll text you later."

I grabbed his phone and quickly added my name and number. "Talk to you later." I said and with that I walked off to find Alice. Not even two minutes later my phone was vibrating alerting me to a text.

_From:2065559085_

_It was great to meet you : )_

I turned around to see Edward watching me and I smiled. I quickly saved his number in my phone and it was in that moment that Alice made her presence known.

"Let's go Bella." She sang out. I followed her and Rose out the door and to the car with a smile still on my face.

"Did you have fun?" Rose asked before we got into the car.

"Yes." Was my simple answer. Rose replied with a smile of her own and then we slide into the car and were off to our apartment.

**And that's how they met. Next chapter will be a their first conversation via text and then for a few chapter after that, it'll just be more convos in text but they all help shape what Bella think about her and Edward. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please : )**

_***12-12-11* Ok, so that's the updated version, not much changed. I'm starting chapter 3 right after I post this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I finished my 5****th**** semester of college and I gotta say I loved it. Got to do a lot more film type things. That's basically what kept me away from writing. But now I have about a month off to do nothing but read and write :D  
>Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

Alice, Rose and I were still driving when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my back pocket, which was a bit hard since I was buckled in and the car was moving, and luckily Rose offered to drive back so I was able to look at the text. Rose glanced at me, since I was sitting in the passenger seat, but didn't say anything. Alice was dosing off in the back so she wasn't paying attention to me.

_From: Edward  
>What you doing? <em>

_To: Edward  
>Just driving back home. You?<em>

He didn't respond right away, so I put my phone on my lap and closed my eyes. I figured I could take a quick nap while we drove. But that plan was quickly forgotten when I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Edward  
>I am drinking. They gave us free beer. I've had quite a few.<em>

I giggled at his text. For a drunk guy, he was pretty good at texting.

_To: Edward  
>Sounds like fun. And I have got to say I'm impressed that you can still text.<em>

_From: Edward  
>It's cause I'm awesome like that ;) You know my drunk texts are going to be the highlight of your night.<em>

_To: Edward  
>I'd like to argue that. Meeting you was the highlight of my night. The drunk texts are just the icing on the cake.<em>

He again didn't respond right away but I didn't close my eyes. I knew there would be no point. I was way too excited for his reply plus I figured the moment I did, I would get a reply.

_From: Edward  
>Mmm. Meeting you was the highlight of my day as well. By the way, did I tell you that you're very attractive?<em>

I giggled when I read that. Actually freaking giggled. It had been awhile since something I read or heard made me giggle. As I typed my reply, I had a huge smile on my face.

_To: Edward  
>Thank you : ) You're very attractive yourself.<em>

_From: Edward  
>So I've been told ;)<em>

_To: Edward  
>Hmmm. Bet I'm not the first one though.<em>

This time, the response time was majorly slower than the previous two times before. The ride was quiet, minus the radio being on that is, and it was killing me. I hoped I hadn't of offended him with what I said. But before I could continue with that line of thinking, I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Edward  
>Not the first, but definitely the prettiest.<em>

Well, that was…..interesting. And I had no idea how to respond to it. I sat there for a few minutes trying to come up with something.

"What you thinking so hard about over there?" Rose asked.

"Nothing really." I replied while looking back to Alice since she had yet given her opinion, and noticed she was asleep.

"Don't lie to me Bella."

I sighed before replying, "Really, it's nothing. I just don't know how to reply to this text."

"You are seriously over thinking this. It's just a text. Just type the first thing that comes to mind and hit send."

"I suppose you're right." I mumbled.

"Oh, I know I'm right." Rose chuckled.

I ignored her comment and started to type.

_To: Edward  
>Glad I made the top of the list. <em>

Wow. That was lame. I shouldn't of hit send.

_From: Edward  
>That's not the only list you're the top of<em>

_To: Edward  
>Care to elaborate on that?<em>

I was really curious to what he meant by that.

_From: Edward  
>I'll only give you one tonight my dear.<em>

_To: Edward  
>Aren't you gonna tell me?<em>

Edward didn't reply right away so I put my phone away. Luckily, at that moment, Rose pulled up to our place.

"You wake her up." Rose said putting the car in park and bolting out of the car.

"Hey Alice." I said shaking her. "We're back. Let's go in." Alice opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. "Let's go." I repeated again. This time Alice nodded her head in agreement. We both got out of the car, but I followed behind Alice. I was afraid she'd fall asleep on the way and I'd have to catch her.

Luckily for me, Alice made it through the door and to her room without incident.

I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. Just the thought of having to study made me groan, but studying was vital if I wanted to keep my A in the class. Forcing myself off the bed, I changed into a tank top and shorts. I checked my phone, but there was no new messages.

With that, she went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before settling down to study.

I studied for a little over an hour before deciding to stop. My eyes were starting to close while I was reading, and I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and then went to brush my teeth. When I was done, I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed. There was still no new messages so I set the alarm on my phone and placed it on my stand next to the bed.

I was just about to fall asleep, when I heard my phone vibrating. It was tempting not to look at it until morning, but I knew I'd never get to sleep if I didn't look now. Opening one eye slowly, I grabbed the phone in my hand and read the message with one eye. But the message surprised me so I had to sit up and open the other eye as well.

I had to re-read the message a few times just to make sure I was reading it right. After the 20th re-read or so, I knew that it was true.

"Holy crap. I'm at the top of his spank bank list!" I screamed.

**And there's chapter 3 for you : ) Now, this convo didn't actually happen to me. And since this is a fiction story, I wanted to have at least one convo be completely made up, plus I don't remember what we texted for the first time since it's been over a year that that happened. What is true is the drunk texting and him being an impressive drunk texter.**

**Anyways, over with that long A/N, so review please! **


End file.
